Tigers In Heat
by Silvi Sweetheart
Summary: A day spent at Suzume's house becomes so much more after Ayumi stumbles upon something she didn't expect, causing hilarity, romance, and hints of things to come to unfold. Torako/Suzume Yuri Shoujo-ai F/F


This one is... a lot different then what I normally do. I used a lot of Japanese terms and phrases in this one so I'll be including a Key in my notes here for non-speakers. I'm not even sure why it came out like that when I started writing but it did... and it's really kind of adorable, especially if you're familiar with the show because it really speaks of their personalities I think.

Word = Meaning... at least what's generally understood.

Kawaii = Adorable  
Abura (The cat's name) = Large  
Ohayo = Good morning or a standard greeting  
Gomen nasai = I'm sorry  
Seiteki = Sexy or Beautiful  
Kami = God or Guardian Spirit  
Et et et et et = An adorable reaction to minor pain you often see in anime  
Dango = Rice Dumpling  
Dorayaki = Two pancake patties with sweet red bean paste in the middle (Very yummy, I make them all the time!)  
Aishiteru = I Love You  
Urk = Just a random surprised sound effect I made up  
Ojou-sama = Young Lady, a respectful term you might hear from a maid or servant.  
Moe = Even I'm not really sure, I see it used as an expression of something/someone you find cute.  
Kyaaaaa! = An adorable surprised reaction.  
Nani = What?

I think that's all of them! Even if you can't remember exactly what they mean it shouldn't really do anything to take away from the story. Enjoy!

--

Hyakko

**Tigers In Heat**

_**-**_

_**The Secrets Tigers Keep**_

_**-**_

_-Ayumi-_

"Kawaii," the shy blonde whispered, squatting down to scratch behind the ears of a massive tomcat. "You must be Suzume-san's, I think she's mentioned you before. This is my first time visiting your house, and my first time spending the whole day at a friend's house besides Konomi-chan's... I hope I don't do anything to embarrass myself..." The cat responded by yawning lazily and rolling over to expose his belly. As the shy blonde began to reach out to rub its tummy a large and imposing shadow suddenly loomed over her. Ayumi swallowed hard, unable to prevent the small _meep_ of fear from escaping her lips as she turned to see what had blocked out the sun. Standing over her was a rather large, but pleasant looking woman in a flower printed sun dress and matching wide-brimmed hat.

"You really shouldn't encourage Abura like that, he'll follow you around all day expecting you to pamper him," the woman said with a wide smile.

"P-Pardon my intrusion!" the blonde stuttered, snapping to her feet and bowing stiffly. "O-Ohayo! My name is Nonomura Ayumi, I'm a classmate of Suzume-san's!" she shouted in a much louder tone than she had wanted. The woman looked down at her confusedly for a moment before recognition flared.

"Ah, Ayumi-chan! Torako-chan has talked a lot about you!"

"T-Torako-chan?"

"She usually does the talking for my Suzu-chan, ne?" the woman said, offering a knowing grin. Ayumi smiled at this, remembering how quiet a person Suzume was. "You're going to be spending the night, aren't you? Ah, it takes me back seeing you young girls having fun together. Aren't you a little early though? Even Torako-chan hasn't arrived yet."

"Eh? Suzume-san told me to come at one noon so we could..." Ayumi murmured as she fished through her bag for her phone, a dark cloud settling over her as she saw the flashing 10:02 AM on the display. The memory of her mother telling her the power had gone out during the night floated briefly through her mind as the blood rushed to her face and tears filled her eyes. "I'm two hours early... gomen nasai..." Before she could break down completely a man's voice interrupted from behind the woman.

"Nah, Torako-san is already here, I saw her sneaking into Suzume's room earlier."

"Oh that girl, she knows she's always welcome here!" the woman said, stepping aside to bring an equally large man carrying a couple suitcases into view. "Honestly, I would have called them down for breakfast if I'd known!"

"Oh you know how the two of them are, always running off and being so... oh, who's this?" He asked, finally taking notice of Ayumi.

"This is Nonomura Ayumi, one of Suzu-chan's friends."

"Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you. Please make yourself at home while you're visiting," the man said with a smile. He seemed to remember something all of a sudden and checked his watch. "We really need to get going if we're going to catch our flight so you can just let yourself in, Suzume's room is up the stairs, first door on the right." The blonde hurriedly gave another stiff bow.

"Thank you so much for having me!"

"You girls have fun," Suzume's mother said with a wave as they walked down to the street to get into their car. Ayumi turned towards the house nervously.

"Let myself in..." she murmured, the house suddenly seeming much larger and more ominous than it had before. She walked up the the door and timidly reached for the handle, turning it with a loud click. "Pardon my..." her introduction dissolved into a frightened squeak as something brushed between her legs. She looked down to see the large tomcat from before and let out a relieved breath. "Abura-san, you scared me," she said, giggling to herself nervously. The cat yawned again before turning and trotting off toward a set of stairs. Remembering what the man had said, Ayumi started off after the cat and up the steps. By the time she reached the top she was just in time to see the cat nudge open a door on the right side of the hallway and disappear inside. "Suzume-san's room..." The first timid knock she placed on the slightly ajar door caused it to swing open... revealing a scene she would never... ever... forget...

"Again so soon, Suzu? We still have a few hours before the others..." Torako's words faded into a surprisingly feminine gasp as Suzume pressed her lips against her back. It was followed by another and another as the curly tailed brunette kissed a slow trail up the bare skin of the blonde's back... neither of them were wearing any clothes. Ayumi watched with a mixture of shock and awe as Suzume took her time with each kiss, pausing before placing the next one to tease circles around the slightly moistened spots with the tip of a finger before dipping down again. By the time she reached the blonde's neck, Torako seemed to be in a state of pure bliss – her eyes closed and her breathing coming out in small gasps. "Well if you put it that way, how's a girl supposed to refuse and offer like... urk!" Her eyes had fluttered open to notice the blushing Ayumi standing in the doorway.

"Eh..." the short haired blonde let out as two sets of eyes locked onto her.

"Ehh..." Torako followed suit, her eyes going wide as she realized the position she was being seen in.

"Ehhhh?!" Ayumi whined, tears welling up in her eyes as the stares bored into her.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Torako continued, the tension building in her body to the point where she feared she might toss herself out the window.

"Ohayo," Suzume said with her usual bluntness, offering Ayumi a small wave and effectively shattering the tension.

"Gomen nasai!" Ayumi shrieked, turning and fleeing down the stairs. "That was so... that was so..." she whined as she took the stairs two at a time. The image flashed through her mind – Suzume's petite body astride Torako, both of them so comfortable... so at ease with each other... "Kyaaa!" she cried out and shook her head to try and shake the image away, blood filling her cheeks.

"Ayu, wait!" Torako called after her. Forgetting she was running top speed down a flight of stairs she turned her head to look... and crashed headlong into the wall at the bottom of the steps. As she toppled backwards she was given an upside down view of Torako at the top of the stairs, clutching a pillow to her body to cover herself, with a completely nude Suzume standing next to her.

_'That was so... __seiteki!'_

**__****-**

**__****What All Tigers Fear**

**__****-**

_-Torako-_

"Ayu, are you alright in there?" I asked, knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"H-Hai! I'll just be a moment!" came her nervous reply.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Ayu," I murmured. "Suzu and I are ashamed that you had to..." I turned to see Suzume bustling about the kitchen heating up the breakfast her mom had made, still naked as could be. "For Kami's sake, put some clothes on at least!" I shouted at the shameless girl, she paused and nodded, sending her adorable little curly tails bouncing before slipping on an apron and giving me a thumbs up. "Well, at least she's trying..." I said with a smile. I heard the latch of the door click and stepped away as it swung up to reveal Ayumi with a bandage on the bridge of her nose.

"It wasn't as bad as it looked," she said, lightly touching the bandage. "Et et et et et!" she winced, and then gave me a sheepish smile. "Still a little tender I guess." As she brought up her hand to scratch her head I couldn't help but notice the huge red stain on the front of her blouse.

"Your shirt's probably ruined though," I said, bringing up my hand to point it out only to have her pull away and cover herself. "I wasn't gonna... I'm sorry..." _'Damn it...' _I thought sullenly. My biggest fear had always been our friends finding out and being uncomfortable around us and now it seemed that fear had come to pass. She must have picked up on my downtrodden expression because she smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm just... I'm a little shaky still. Is there somewhere I can sit down?" A bit of my smile returned, Ayumi always was such a sweet girl. I nodded and led her to the sitting room, taking a seat on the sofa across from hers. For the next five minutes or so an awkward battle of wills commenced. Both of us were obviously nervous out of our minds and neither of us were willing to take the first step.

_'What the hell am I supposed to say? "Hey, Ayu, I like girls but I don't like you like that so let's still be friends!" That sounds so lame...'_ I let out an irritated groan. _'I can't just sit here looking around awkwardly. Quit being such a wuss and just say something!'_

"G-Gomen nasai!" both of us shouted at the same time, bringing us to another awkward stalemate which was thankfully interrupted by Suzume's arrival.

"Snacks," she said simply, setting down a platter of dangos, dorayaki, and meat buns before taking a seat next to me – already munching on a meat bun. I followed Ayumi's gaze which was drifting to what likely wasn't being covered by Suzume's apron and quickly reached over and crossed her legs for her. She gave me a curious look before shrugging and taking another bite of her snack.

"Gomen, Ayu, sometimes having a shameless girlfriend is tricky to get used to." I could hear Ayumi take a sharp breath and looked over to see her covering her mouth. "What?" She shook her head, her blush spreading rapidly. "It's okay, what is it?" Nervously, she stuck out her hand and raised her middle and index finger.

"So you two are really..." she crossed the two fingers.

"Eh... I guess you could say it's..."

"Hai, aishiteru," Suzume interrupted with such blunt honesty that it made my heart flutter and followed it by leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," I said, raising my fingers and mimicking the gesture, "we're like this."

"So that's why Suzume-san is always so protective of you... kawaii!" I let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, it is kind of.... ehhh?!" I shouted, leaping to my feet. "What do you mean 'kawaii'?! You're not upset about this?!"

"Umm, I don't think so," she said, tilting her head adorably.

"Even though both of us have groped you a bunch of times?! Like in the cafeteria, or at the pool, or like this?!" I shouted, reaching out to grab and jiggle her boobs.

"Kyaaaa!" she squealed, shaking her head from side to side adorably. I let go of her impressive breasts and sat back down.

"Isn't that great, Suzu?! She doesn't care that we've... eh?" I realized I was talking to empty air.

"Kyaaaa!" came another high pitched squeal from the amber eyed haired blonde. I turned to see Suzume pressing the girl's boobs together with an amazed look on her face.

"Squishy squishy fats..."

"That's enough Suzu, your food's getting cold," I said, the girl's curly tails seeming to perk up at the mention. She hurried back to her seat, allowing Ayumi to recover and try to catch her breath. "So that really doesn't bother you, Ayu?!" I asked excitedly.

"Of... of course it bothers me!" she shouted.

"Urk!" The building joy promptly shattered around me.

"Just... not like that," she added quickly upon noticing the dark air that had surrounded me. "I'm... they're... really sensitive," she murmured embarrassedly. A thought seemed to strike her, causing her face to flush crimson.

"What is it?" I asked, instantly curious.

"In middle school my best friend would always grab them too... I didn't realize back then that she was... you know... but it doesn't bother me that she likes girls. I was never very good at making friends and you guys just kind of pulled me right in... that means more to me than anything." I actually had tears welling up in my eyes after her confession, I quickly stood and turned away.

"I'll, um... I'll go grab you a new shirt to wear," I said quickly and scurried away towards the stairs. Before I could even take the first step I could overhear them talking.

"It made Torako happy to hear you say that. Arigato."

"N-No problem Suzume-san... but could you please cover yourself! I can see everything!"

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. _'I love that girl!'_

_-_

"Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan!" I announced happily as I swung the door open to reveal the blue haired girl holding a large brown bag. She made a non-committal noise and merely brushed past me into the house. I brought one hand up and clenched it into a fist. "Oi... what the hell kind of a greeting was that you..." my rant trailed off as I turned to see her handing the bag to Suzume and giving her a slight bow.

"Thank you so much for having me, I saw this in the store and thought you might like it. It's kind of a surprise though so you'll probably want to go and put it away." My rage quickly melted away at the sight of the grateful, wide-eyed look on Suzume's face as she accepted the gift.

_'I can let it go this time I guess...'_ I thought with a smile, closing the door and walking over to join them – just as Ayumi was coming out of the bathroom.

"Torako-san, I don't think I can wear this! It's way too small for... Tatsuki-chan!" the blonde cried out, turning away to cover herself.

"Oh! Are you kidding me!" I shouted, walking over and tugging her arms away so I could look her up and down. The shirt was obviously about two sizes too small for the girl, which when combined with the dipping neckline both lifted and enhanced the girl's already impressive bust and put a massive amount of cleavage on display. "I thought it looked cute on Suzu but... eh heh heh..." I murmured lecherously, the dirty old man in me coming out in full force as my hands moved of their own accord towards the jiggly globes.

"Pervert!" Tatsuki roared, clobbering me from behind with a leaping karate chop and putting herself between me and Ayumi. "What do you think you're doing?! Ayumi-chan, are you okay?"

"T-T-Tatsuki-chan..." Ayumi murmured nervously. I took in the situation and tried with everything I had to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I... oh god... I could ask you the same thing!" I shouted, pointing out the hand she had used to shield Ayumi which was resting comfortably on the blonde's exposed cleavage and exploded with laughter.

"Eh... what do you... urk!" Tatsuki had turned to see what was so funny and froze upon realizing what she was doing. The blue haired girl blushed so hard I'm sure it had to have reached her toes. Seeing her standing there, fingers still clutching the mound of flesh and twitching as the nerves tightened throughout her body was quite possibly the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen. I would have fallen over laughing if not for Suzume speaking up.

"Squishy squishy, ne?" she asked Tatsuki seriously. This seemed enough to shock the normally elegant girl out of her stupor.

"Gah! Gomen nasai, Ayumi!" she shouted, finally releasing her hold and turning on me with a fire raging in her eyes. "This is all your fault!"

"It's not my fault you were channeling Nene!" I managed before toppling over and clutching my sides. The blue haired girl clutched her hand into a fist, spinning around to cast a death glare at Suzume who was sneaking up behind Ayumi.

"You go put your gift away!" she roared, causing the girl to freeze completely for a moment before bowing and scrambling away up the stairs. Tatsuki then turned on me and cast me a look so foul that it stopped my laughter in its tracks. "Now..." she started in a deceptively calm tone, "we're all just going to sit down and pretend that never happened, ne?" she finished in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"H-hai, Ojou-sama!" I shouted as I scrambled to my feet. _'Scary!'_

**-**

**__****A Harem of Tigers?**

**__****-**

"Gomen, Ayumi..." Tatsuki apologized once more to the blushing girl seated next to her. Even though nearly an hour had passed the blonde was still casting nervous glances at everybody, while keeping her chest covered.

"No, it's not that..." Ayumi murmured nervously, shaking her head. I noticed her eyes flicking towards me and smiled, realizing she was still nervous about what she had seen.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked. The butterflies began to build in my stomach as the shy girl's eyes flicked nervously flicked between me and Suzume.

_'Crap! If Tatsuki finds out she'll tell everybody!'_

"It's n-nothing really!" Ayumi tried to assure her but it was so transparent that I couldn't help but slump a little.

_'Such a horrible liar! Moe... Ayumi's too innocent to lie!'_

"Ayumi?" Their eyes met for a bit before the blonde's began to wander, the blue haired girl's gaze following the look to Suzume and me. I could practically see the gears turning in the girl's mind and swallowed hard as she turned to face me fully, an evil, cat-like grin appearing on her face. "You saw them doing... this and that... didn't you?"

"Kyaaa!" the blonde squealed, bringing her hands up to cover her face."

"Urk..." I groaned, those aqua colored eyes and teasing grin boring into me. "How did you..." The girl let out a haughty laugh and tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"The two of you don't exactly hide it very well! Any observant person couldn't help but notice the affection between you two..." A bit of sweat appeared on my brow.

_'If she noticed then...'_

"Also, I asked Suzume-san and she told me," she said with finality.

"Nani?!" I roared, leaping to my feet and pointing an accusatory finger at her. "Don't act so damn proud of yourself if you didn't even figure it out on your own!" The girl blinked at me a few times before turning and smiling at Ayumi, ignoring me completely. I crumpled onto the sofa, falling over sideways to rest my head in Suzume's lap.

"What did she say, anyway?" I asked.

"She told me that you two shared your first kiss the day school started."

"Aww, well that's not so bad I guess..."

"And that you gave away your virginity to each other." I let out a low groan and rolled over so that I was looking up at her.

"Well, I shouldn't really be surprised that you don't care what people think, Suzu..."

"Mm, aishiteru," she said, running her fingers through my hair. I smiled and reached up to caress her cheek.

"So do I..." I whispered back.

"It's really not surprising though," Tatsuki said seriously. "I know that you've felt it too, Ayumi, right from the first day when Torako-san took your hand and pulled you along on her crazy adventure. I'm pretty sure all the other girl's in class have felt it too in their own ways. There's just something about her that girl's can't help but love it would seem." My eyes went wide at the girl's surprisingly honest tone as she said that.

"H-Hai," Ayumi said with a nod, lowering her blushing face.

"Eh?! You really mean that, Ayu?!" Unable to fight against her embarrassment the girly merely made an affirmative sounding noise in response. "And you too, Tatsuki?!" I asked in wonderment. The girl turned to me and gave me a wide smile.

"Not even a little, lecherous girl." I sat bolt upright and shot her a glare which she fiercely returned.

"Damn elegant girl... I should show you..." My murderous thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as Suzume leaned over to whisper something in my ear. My glare faded away into a cat-like grin much like the one Tatsuki had worn earlier. "Are you really so sure about that?" I asked teasingly.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Tatsuki said stubbornly, but with a hint of nervousness creeping into her voice. I turned to Suzume and nodded, both of us standing from the sofa. "What are you..."

"Well then, Tatsuki-chan, you can go first!" I said, pretending that Suzume was Tatsuki. She reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Torako-san. Let's slide down together." Suzume said, acting out Tatsuki's role, albeit in her familiar monotone but I found it to be adorable.

"I... I don't really mind..." I murmured as we sat back down on the sofa with me seated between her legs. Tatsuki's blue eyes went as she realized we were acting out the scene from the water park. Suzume wrapped her arms around me and leaned into my back. "T-Tatsuki-chan... you're holding me too tightly," I murmured. Suzume squeezed me a little tighter, her arms brushing the undersides of my breasts.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing... Well then, let's go!" I shouted, faking pushing off down the slide.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Suzume screamed as she clutched onto my breasts, it was quite possibly the cutest sound I'd ever heard.

"Tatsuki-chan, we're at the bottom... you can let go now," I said, prying her hands off of my chest and bringing the reenactment to a close. I stood Suzume up with me and led the two of us in a bow, receiving giggles and mock applause from Ayumi and a seething glare from Tatsuki.

"Fine!" she said, irritably crossing her legs and turning away. "Maybe a little..." I grinned and rubbed my hands together.

"Tatsuki-chan... I'd be happy to take your virginity if Suzu can join in."

"Yosh," Suzume agreed.

"Like hell you pervert!" Tatsuki roared, leaping to her feet so fast she nearly tipped the sofa backwards with Ayumi still on it.

"Oh? You have somebody else in mind, already?" I asked, flicking my eyes towards Ayumi while the shy blonde was still distracted. Tatsuki froze over like she was encased in ice, all the blood in her body seeming to rush to her cheeks. "I knew it!"

"Mm, kawaii," Suzume agreed.

–

"Are they all set up in the guest bedroom?" I called out from the bathroom as I let my hair down to get ready for bed.

"H-Hai," came Suzume's nervous reply. I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're being so shy about, it's not like I've never seen you naked before," I said, wondering what could have gotten into her all of a sudden. I took a good long look at myself in the mirror, instantly deciding that I should wear my hair down more often. "Heh, I guess Nene was right... I'm at least two times sexier!" I flashed myself a victory sign and blew my reflection a kiss.

"Ready..." she said timidly.

"Well it's about time you..." Pretty much all thought ground to a halt as I opened the door and saw her. Laying out on the bed in the glow of a few well placed candles was Suzume – wearing what was quite possibly the sexiest set of white lace lingerie I had ever seen.

"A-Adult underwear..." she said with misty eyed wonderment. My knees nearly buckled as I drank in the image before me.

"Is... is this what Tatsuki gave you?" I asked, swallowing hard over a sudden lump in my throat. Suzume nodded shyly. "Remind me to thank her extra extra hard tomorrow..."

"Mm," she said with a nod, sending those adorable curly tails bouncing before motioning me to her with a finger.

–

_The End...?_

**End Notes:**

Kawaii, ne? If you somehow can't tell I'm a huge Suzume fan so I really hope she came off as adorable as it sounded in my head! ^_^

Just so you know, I didn't use a Beta for this story so please forgive any errors I might have made and please point them out if they're pretty glaring. I'd be a grateful Silvi if you did!

This started off as a random little idea from my lover and grew into... this random little story I guess! As of right now I'm marking this as Complete but there's always the possibility that I'll come back and add to it, especially if the new manga releases keep showering me with cuteness. I do have some ideas in mind for the other girls but for now I'm satisfied with this as it is. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
